User talk:Squid18
SQUID :D Hey, girl. I heard everyone in your family wants me xD. It would be funny, even though Skull thinks I'm a noob and Sam is mad at me. :/ Why does Eric come less on? I miss his camping and him. It's so cool you are on Wikia now :P. We will chat without ARRR, YARR, GARR or HARR! Prepare to get mad, though. Because here, it mixes ideas, forming Miltia.. But don't worry, since a while, there's more and more peace. And in Quebec, the Ministerial Responsability happenened in 1848. We can feel it... Between, Chris is now friend with Ishamel. Next step, making Jeffrey comes here :P. He would be ban fast... Anyway, first time I write a such long thing xD and I love ya :) ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 10:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Your Pic Soon, maybe either today, or maybe if im lucky over the week end If not Monday the Latest, to show you how to use this image as yer avatar pic instead of a flower. That is if you want it or found out how to do it! :) Until then, please enjoy yer new pic and Fair winds and a following Sea! Lord William Brawlmartin of the EITC 11:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Hello, My Dear Ah, Hello, my Dear. I have missed you soooooo much also. :) Listen dear, i wont be able to get on the game, because of internet problems... but ill be on chat at least monday - tuesday - thursday - friday. Today i will be on ALOT. So you may as well catch up with me on chat! :D For jason, he might as well be treating everyone like one. he was kicked from chat, ever since he married ( you know who ) i felt a slight change in him. The best thing you can do until i can come online, is to kick his behind..... XD and put him on ignore. Thats the best thing. My dear, i hope to catch up with you on chat, today. until then, Farewell. :) Lord William Brawlmartin of the EITC 15:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin hey squid its me william again i just wanted to tell you ill be on chat prob 4:15 today Est. Cya there :) Lord William Brawlmartin of the EITC 19:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin p.s today is 4/15/2012 No it is not true. He lied, it is aboslutly not true. Ignore about what ever he says about me. And while im here ill teach you how to use that sexy pic i took of ya. next message you get will describe how to put it on there. Ok my darling here are the instructions on how to make your currently pic into that sexy pic of you. Follow them well, my Dear. 1. Log into your account ( Probably done by now ) 2. Scroll down tilll you see the pic on the talk page ( already there ) 3. Right click the picture with your mouse and click ( save picture as, ''or ''save image as. What ever pops up first. 4. Give it a name, for example ( lol123) and hit save. ( Put it under pictures or documents where ever you want. If im correct, for all computers they have different save choices, such as jpg. use that if you can. 5. Now, go to your current pic, and hit edit avatar. 6. ''Hit browse. Once youve done that you can either go into the search bar and type in the name you gave your picture, for example ( ''lol123 ). Or, go to the file you saved it in. ( if you've gone into the search bar and a choice poped up, for example ( ''lol123.jpg. ) ''If that came up, thats the one you want. Click hit and hit open. 7. After you have clicked it you should have been returned to where you started like in the beginning of Instruction. 6. On the bottom right hit save, Im done. and There ya go! :D I hope you enjoy your new picture. Love ya! :D 20:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin YOU LIAR! I found out you have been cheating on me. Thanks to my friends, they have told me the truth. I have never had any gf's on the game... i guess i finally found out why...... they all lie... they think they're pretty. LIARS! This is the last time i will put up with this crap. Im so pissed off..... You know what... Good bye... good bye for ever. You i thought we could have everything together.. but then when i found out... screw it. I have just been pissed off by your actions. Good Bye. 21:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Squid, I'm sorry :( I'll break up with him, okay? He's all yours! Please, don't be mad :( ok im on eitc chat - william b. ok im on eitc chat or comingright now... hurry i have to go in a minute or 2 - william b nvm il br on saturday or sunday watch for me on game that is ok g2g bye Squid what i said was not meant to be said. I was mad, i was well... its hard to explain. Im on the game right now, come meet me. 18:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin To Maddison Dear Maddison, Im very sorry... Please Forgive me! Listen...... let me tell you the story... please this was a huge mistake... an di know what your going through I came on the wiki, and i have seen new posts about whos the new eitc leader..... i went on chat... and asked Goldtimbers, why im not in there, or if im qualified.... he said no... i was pettrified.... I had worked for the Company For a FULL whole year... and i was still denied.. i expected some thing a bit more... and i knew that others had over reeacted about this... and were fired... so i kept my calm... and asked why... he said that i go inactive to much... and that.. i had " Lady Friends"... you and i were still dating back then... and i said... so... you want me to leave her? He said... if you wished to promote yerself then yes... well... i was... well.... i didnt know WHAT TO DO! Well... then some thing happened that made me change my mind.. he told me that you were cheating... and that you were with a GROUP of people... and flirting... Maddison... Given the Reputation and all respect for him... i knew that i should trust him... given his reputation.. so i did was i was told to... I left.... Jason told me i should get her back... but ill admit... because of what happened i said:Nah i dont need her." I should have known better... but i went about my business... not knowing it was all A LIE. But still... i wished things wouldnt have turned out that way... so i checked your profile card... everytime i came on...... i checked my messages every time i LOGED on... tilll one day... you came on.. which was Saturday..the 2nd.. of June... 2012... Jack told me he loved you... more then i had.... i knew what i was going to do... let you have him.. but then when you came on... everything changed I WANTED TO SEE YOU.... i wanted to know the truth... i wanted to tell you what happened... when you gave me that messaged on the wiki: Dear William, You thought ive cheated but thats Wrong I havent. I saw your post not to long ago go.... you've broken my heart because of that post! Even though i did nothing!!!! I have one question for you.... Why? Well when you told me.. the truth.. my mind was spinning.. and when you told me you still loved me... then.. i knew i should have trusted you.. but.. Jack... my brother... i didnt want us to fight...but i wanted another chance with you... i didnt know what to do... but.... i denied... and TOLD YOU to stay with him... but then when you told me you were going to publish a page about me i felt happy... glad... and knew then how much you loved me... YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD HAVE CLAIMED YOU RIGHT THERE! but i didnt... i was scared about how things would turn out in the end... losing you as a love person... or losing my brother... and well getting into a Brawl with him... xD get it brawl... ok enough of that but.. yes... i was scared.. so i freaked out... i impervised... i wanted to make it seem like i cared about the both of you... ( which i did )... so i said for you to choose between us.. you chose me.. but my brother was getting mad.. i once again i freaked out... ( by the way... when you saw me go on the cannon and shoot some one walked in and i impervised... i shut off my comments and pretended i was playing on the game......XD yea you know what i mean... but yea.) I saw you go offline.. i was... i couldnt explain it.. i felt sad... i didnt know what to do... my brother was calm but then got mad... he said stuff like this: AFTER ALL THIS TIME I LOVED HER... he started complaining... i got mad and yelled at him Me:" YEA WELL! YOU LIKE A GIRL WHO DOESNT LOVE YOU BACK! AND YOU STILL HAVENT FOUND THAT OUT YOUR PATHETIC." I made that worse.. He started whining again.. and i said your going to cry about a virtual girl... grow up... well i was mad... i was ANGRY.... i tell you you know what i mean by when i get angry... im working on it.... So he said he would quit the game.... bc of you... You know what... i thought thats the most horrible thing.. you know what maddison.. if he really loved you.. he would go against me.. and like go to war or some thing... but i knew he was goin to come back... ( lucky Handfords friend said he would leave to for some reason... i dont know why the hell why but... he saw an advantage and took it to get some pity i think... xD might as well talk to her about that.) Jack came back and he did now he wants to fight... i will have to deal with him later... Maddison, i love you... Please.. will you forgive me? I will make sure i never TRUST any one like that again over are love.. please... forgive me.. give me one more chance...................................................... - Lord William Brawlmartin Of the EITC - uses stewie voice from family guy - - cough - ahem.. HOW dare you yell at your superior!!!! i told you to eat your damn pancakes! but then you want to eat fruit!!!!! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THE FRUIT! HES OUR ENEMY! What..... what did you just say...? OH HAIL NAH! YOu just did not talk back to your superior.... ah crap... hail no.... not uh... girl you only sly dog... wait - looks at picture - daaaaammmmnnnn thats weird. - uses girl voice - Damn Girl quit worryin yer self... you know how pretty you are..... ah hail no... that man right dere... yea.. you see him... ooohhh he finnnnee.... lemme tell you.... you so much sexier then him he ever be girl.... mmmmhmmm.... thats just what my man says... - uses spanish guy voice playing guitar type which all girls like for some damn reason.... :/ im jealous... but ok here we go. - Mi, mi amor. Usted es de las mujeres más bellas y bonitas que he poner los ojos en. sus ojos son tan tan tan bonita de las palabras nunca pueden ser spken. Por lo tanto, sería romper las reglas de las palabras. Por favor, me encanta mi bueatyful. - uses girl voice- damn girl... did you hear what he just say.... his voice... MMMHMMMMMEM .... ah hail no... what the hail u just say... well what ever he says gives me the tingles mmmehhmmm!!!!! xD ok enough of that. i went to google translate for that google one... find out what it means... but i have the answer for you and: YES OF COURSE. Only you... only you.... we have to trust each other... it may be hard... bt we have to work at it.... :) I love you, and i hope you do to. Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 12:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin P.s PUT YOUR SIG BACK! i couldnt tell who you are with my last message.... xD i thought you where lucky handford and i was like: OH HAIL NAH NOT THIS DAMN craapppy stuff again! XD ok bye... ill be listening like the wind for your answer, my dear. Good day! Hallo, here is that wiki I told you about. http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com/wiki/Potco_Switzerland_Wiki Tyler Crossbones hey hon! i read yer paragh.. your so awesome.. i love you. :) but yea heres the link http://theeitc.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:William_Brawlmaritn go on chat honey. or see if you can. Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 21:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin it isnt? try this wiki's chat. - Lord wb ok um... whats wrong it just doesnt show chat? thats happened before... hmm.. go up to your address bar, not the google or bing bar the address... and if the " Compatilbity View" is on blue, click it. it will turn it grey. if its grey already, then click it to make it blue. Go to chat, look at compatilibity view in the address bar if its still grey and if you made the compatilbity view was blue in the address bar and you clicked it to make it GREY then click that and it should turn grey to. then exit out of that and try to get on it... if you made it blue in the address bar click chat. go to the address bar in chat and make that blue.. exit out.. and go back in. If it still doesnt work... then tell me what it does... hope it works! reply honey! :D Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 22:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC)lord William Brawlmartin P.S. i might have to go soon, so if i dont answer back.. ill be back on tomorrow. At 2:00 Est Time. ( eastern Standerd Time ). :D Aha Gotcha.. heres the link... http://www.nvidia.com/object/physx-9.12.0213-driver.html Were it says download in the home page hit it... What you are downloading should be called Nivada. Some thing like that.... only takes a minute when your done creating your cahrector... and past the tutorial tell me on pirates online... and lets see if we can find each other. Hope you enjoy! P.s While your doing this ill be making mine too... so when you need me just say so on pirates online. Cya on burning sea! Tells me when yer ready! Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 21:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin I love you where are you? Hello, my Dear! i was wondering where are you... :( i was up all day monday and u arent on im currently on today waiting to see you again.. I RLY WANT TO SEE YOU! D: come on soon. :) please.. - kes - Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 18:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin ok hon im on now :) Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 19:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmaritn Hello, My Love! Congratulations! You now star in my brand new Story Line! Its EPIC Check it out! :D http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_EITC%27s_Military_of_Death_Part:2 Cya There! Also if ye read it, Comment! :) Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 17:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Hiya Squid! Heres the video. Im going to give you the basic instructions first. 1. Close Out pirates of the carribean online, dont log off shut it down. 2. Go to Disney Website 3. Watch Video 4. You should have it! The reason why i asked you to shut down the pirates game was bc when you get open chat the game needs to refresh its self... it cant do it when your online. :P Hope you get it! :D Love, William. Link link link link link link Ink LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK, here you go :D http://theeitc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ----William Brawlmaritn LOL NO WAY Um, stop. nobody likes you, your a pathetic loser. You look super ugly in real, and i cant believe you still want William, your an idiot. I will continue to make fun of you, LOSER. .... ... - gets note and starts writing - AHEM - cough - SQUID, my love where have you been? It's been almost a week since the last time I saw you, :( And with yer schools starting next week idk how to catch up with u! When will you be back? I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH :(. I hope to see you again soon. Truly yours, William Brawlmartin aka your soon to be awesome husband. :) HELLO MY DEAR, I think it was you that left me a message aye? I to, have missed ye, I hope to see ye again.. And about you failing math... I'm no expert.. But I may be able to help... So let's arrange some thing.. ALSO I have an Xbox now! I've been playing skyrim ALOT... So... :P Squid we gotta meet sometime it's been a long time... Miss ya.. Love ya... --Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 23:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin SQUIDY WE HAVE TO CHAT today :D Can u get on chaty? EITC Chat? Hi Squid!! Hi Squid, Its me, Claire. I was wondering if your doing okay. I hope you can come back online soon. Bye! :D Claire Sagui (talk) 17:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Claire Sagui I need to talk to you, come on this chat. http://theeitc.wikia.com/wiki/The_EITC_Wiki Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 00:52, November 18, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin